harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robyn Dumbledore (Harmonyrules)
Robyn Dumbledore (b. 12 February, 1978), was a half-blood witch and the only daughter of Abraham and Amber Dumbledore (née Lupin). The first few years of her life were marked with the height of the First Wizarding War and the first downfall of Lord Voldemort. Robyn attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996, where she was sorted into Gryffindor House and befriended the likes of Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Lisa Potter, Flynn Black, and Rose Figg. Robyn was abandoned as a small child and was brought up in an orphanage until the young age of three, when she was adopted by Jonathan and Janice Fray, two pure-blood, Slytherin wizards who had no idea who she was. In fact, no one truly knew her identity for nearly the first sixteen years of Robyn's life. Due to a family curse passed down through the generations tracing back to Robyn's paternal ancestor, Léon Dumbledore, members of the Dumbledore family, including Robyn herself, experience a phenomenon known only as the Wrath of the Lion, where the afflicted, once threatened or harassed, go into a rage-like state and will not stop until revenge is carried out. Biography Early life (1978-1989) Robyn Dumbledore was born to her mother, Amber Dumbledore, on 12 February, 1978, in a side-alley in the heart of London, England. Her birth was unbeknownst to everyone, as just a few months prior, Robyn's father, Abraham, was found guilty of murdering several Muggles, on account that they were speaking poorly of his and his wife's odd behavior due to being magicfolk living in a Muggle community. In actuality, it was also caused by the Wrath of the Lion in Abraham's Dumbledore lineage that accounted for it, and at this point, the Ministry of Magic was beginning to catch on to the pattern of the Dumbledores. Abraham was forced to flee and go into hiding for several months, until he was captured and imprisoned in Azkaban for his crimes, only a few weeks before Robyn was born. Her mother, Amber, who feared for Robyn's safety, decided her best option would be to give the newborn up for adoption; thus, Amber left Robyn, who was only a few weeks old, on the doorstep of Salem Harbor Orphanage, a Muggle orphanage in London. She was left wrapped in a ragged, woolen blanket with a card that read simply: "Robyn, daughter of Abraham". The orphanage took her in and named her Robyn Abrams, unaware of her parents' true identities. For the next three years of Robyn's life, this was where she stayed, under the care of the orphanage owners and caretakers. On November 2, 1981, just two days after the murder of Lily and James Potter, a pair of wizards named Janice and Jonathan Fray came to the orphanage to adopt a child, eventually choosing to adopt Robyn. However, they decided to keep Robyn's name as Abrams, as even though she was adopted into the family, they believed that she never was and never will be truly a Fray, and their beliefs shown through as such. From then on, Robyn lived with her adoptive parents in their home in Little Whinging, not far from the Dursley home or Mrs. Figg's. She had no other siblings, adoptive or otherwise. Hogwarts years (1989-1996) Early years Robyn attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989-1996, and while the Sorting Hat was unsure of whether or not to place her in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, she was ultimately sorted into Gryffindor House. This was much to the dismay of her adoptive parents, both of which were Slytherins during their time at Hogwarts. Robyn quickly befriended the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, Flynn Black, and Lisa Potter, all of which were in her year in Gryffindor House as well, and Rose Figg, a second-year Hufflepuff who Robyn had stumbled across in the library looking for one of her beloved cats. During her first year at Hogwarts, Robyn took part in the thieving of the Marauders Map from Filch's office along with Fred and George. In her second year, she saw Fred and George join the Quidditch team as Beaters, and Lee became the Quidditch commentator, much to the chagrin of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall, though to the enjoyment of Robyn, Flynn, Lisa, and the rest of Gryffindor House. In her third year, Robyn witnessed Harry Potter arriving at Hogwarts and being Sorted into Gryffindor House, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Robyn then became all too familiar with the shenanigans the trio began to pull, specifically with the incidents concerning the Philosopher's Stone. In Robyn's fourth year, she welcomed Ginny Weasley into Gryffindor House, and saw the outcomes of the Chamber of Secrets having been opened. It is mentioned that while Robyn, the twins, and the rest of their friends tried to continue pulling pranks during their fourth year, the continued strain on the students' freedoms made it increasingly difficult to pull off such pranks during the year. Over the course of Robyn's first four years at Hogwarts, her relationship with her adoptive parents becomes more and more strained, Robyn on several occasions running away from home to stay with Rose at Mrs. Figg's house or at the Leaky Cauldron. Fifth year Robyn's fifth year was marked as a year of change. With Sirius Black, Flynn's father, on the loose, security was heightened significantly. Three weeks before the school year started, Robyn, now incredibly distant from her parents, ran away from home after a messy argument and met Harry on the streets before taking the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. While Robyn stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, she was invited to visit with the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who advised her to look after Harry Potter, as he believed that Sirius Black may come after him. Reluctantly, she accepted the advice, confiding in Rose Figg for advice on what to do. On the train to Hogwarts, they were stopped halfway there when several Dementors boarded, checking through each compartment for Sirius Black. One Dementor entered the compartment where Robyn sat, along with Fred, George, Flynn, Lisa, and one of their other friends, Lee Jordan. Not long after, Draco Malfoy ran in, flustered and crying, which Fred tells Harry later when Draco harasses him about fainting on the train. Robyn, Flynn, and Lisa welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Remus Lupin, to his new position at Hogwarts, and Flynn points out that Robyn and the new professor share several similarities with each other, which Robyn passes off as coincidence, and thinks little of it. She would later find out that it was not mere coincidence, and that Remus Lupin is actually Robyn's uncle, the brother of her mother, Amber. Physical appearance Robyn, unbeknownst of her until the end of her fifth year, was nearly identical in appearance to her mother, with long, unruly hair, a slightly bulbous nose, a round jaw, even the way her lip curled up when smiling. The only features she inherited from her father were her dark hair, green-grey eyes, and smaller, fuller stature, while her mother was continuously described as "tall and thin." She was referenced as being rather pretty on multiple occasions by several different people. Her hair was long and dark, but after graduating from Hogwarts in 1996, she had it cut to shoulder length as to keep it out of the way from both fighting in the Second Wizarding War and from her job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Robyn garnered many scars and blemishes from her years of prank-pulling with the Weasley twins, and after being kidnapped by Death Eaters, from months of torture and abuse from Bellatrix Lestrange in attempts to twist the Wrath of the Lion to work in Voldemort's favor. By the time Robyn graduated from Hogwarts, she had many burn scars from failed potion experiments across her forearms and thighs, and there was a particulary nasty scar across her shoulder from where she was hexed by a Death Eater at the events of the Quidditch World Cup. In addition, she also retained a faint scar across the back of her right hand that said, "I must not tell lies," given to her by Dolores Umbridge during her seventh year as a result of many detentions with her, forced to use a Blood Quill that carved the words into the back of her hand. After escaping from the Death Eaters in June 1997, she was left with a large scar running diagonally from collarbone to navel that refused to heal properly for nearly a year, parts of the gash reopening periodically, causing much pain to Robyn until it finally fully healed after the Battle of Hogwarts. She also received a scar down her forearm that read "half-blood," carved into her with Bellatrix Lestrange's knife as a means of torture, and even more so for simply Bellatrix's enjoyment. By the end of the Second Wizarding War, Robyn looked several years older than her mere age of 20, with a few streaks of grey in her hair as a result of the stress from the war, and severe dark bags under her eyes from many sleepless nights. She was also considerably malnourished when she escaped from the Death Eaters at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower from having been starved out while in captivity, and was described as being so thin, her bones protruded harshly from under her skin, her skin blotchy in several areas. She never fully gained that weight back, and was always considerably more sickly looking after the war. Personality and traits Robyn was incredibly cynical and sarcastic, to the point where it became difficult for even her friends to tell whether she was being sincere or sarcastic when she spoke. She was harsh and judgmental, and had no qualms with speaking her mind, regardless of the effects of her words on the one she was speaking to. However, Robyn did not have a short temper, unlike her friend Flynn Black. She could control her temper for the most part, and was able to keep her calm when others attempted to berate or harass her. However, being a Dumbledore, she does experience the Wrath of the Lion, where she explodes into a violent, vengeant rage, lashing out in attempts to kill anyone who's wronged her. This builds up from the many months of torture and abuse from Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters, and the phenomenon in Robyn is only witnessed during the Battle of the Hogwarts, and the Wrath is unleashed, leading to killing many of the Death Eaters who hurt her. She has no recollection of what she did afterwards, only that she had done something monstrous. Robyn was also very intelligent, and while not at the top of her class, as she never prioritized schoolwork, she was highly considered by the Sorting Hat to be placed into Ravenclaw. However, as Robyn was unwaveringly brave and strong, she was ultimately placed into Gryffindor House. She was the logical one behind the pranks pulled by the Weasley twins, usually formulating an escape route were they to get into trouble with Filch or a professor. She thought quickly, and had incredibly fast reflexes, able to see things as they were happening and deduce what needed to be done to make it out of the situation. This doesn't always work, however, as evident in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, where her quick thinking was miscalculated and she ended up captured in the hands of a Death Eater, before the Order of the Phoenix arrived to save them. Robyn, while brash and at times condescending, she does have a good heart, and is fiercely loyal to her friends, going as far as risking her life for them on several occasions. She volunteers to be tortured in place of her friends when kidnapped by Death Eaters, and willingly steps in the way of several spells aimed at her friends during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. She is also very light hearted and fun when around her friends, and enjoys joking and laughing with them. She, like most of the Wizarding World, harbors an intense fear of Voldemort, not even daring to speak his name. She is appalled when the name is spoken, which is first evident when on the Knight Bus with Harry Potter before her fifth year (his third), when she is taken aback when Harry says Voldemort's name. When Dumbledore announces that Voldemort has returned at the end of her sixth year, she nearly breaks down in fear. Her creativity and love of laughter helped her gain the friendship of the Weasley twins, and she began assisting with simple prank-pulling, helping to brew potions and create spells for them to use on their jokes. This eventually transformed into developing a business with the Weasley twins, called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, though she refused to have her name branded with theirs, for her own safety. She was very clever in developing new joke toys and treats, and was very proud of her contributions to the business. Magical skills and abilities Robyn was fairly gifted in magic. While she was no master, there were fields of magic where she excelled greatly in, and while school was nowhere near a priority for her, she did pride herself on the areas of magic she did excel in. Her skills greatly increased after graduating from Hogwarts, and by the Battle of Hogwarts, she was a highly skilled witch, able to hold both her own ground but also protect several of the people around her. *'The Wrath of the Lion': Robyn, like many Dumbledores before her, experiences a phenomenon known as the Wrath of the Lion. Named after the first Dumbledore, Léon, this event occurs when a Dumbledore is threatened or harmed severely, developing into a rage which throws them into a fury, violently lashing out, determined and seeking to kill those responsible for harming or threatening them or their close loved ones. Robyn experienced this during the Battle of Hogwarts, when all the rage from having been tortured by Death Eaters, wtinessing the torture and death of her friend Lisa Potter, and being forced to fight against her own friends and family during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. When the Death Eaters stormed the castle, she entered into her state of fury, hunting down and attacking several Death Eaters, killing both Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood. When she awakened from her fury, she hardly remembered anything, only that she felt as if she were on fire. After the Battle of Hogwarts, she never entered that rage again. *'Non-verbal magic': Robyn was also quite skilled in non-verbal magic, picking up on it rather quickly during lessons in her sixth year. Almost immediately she possessed skill to perform most spells non-verbally, and this skill was refined and developed during her time as a prisoner at Malfoy Manor. By the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, she could perform nearly every spell non-verbally, and was able to silently both attack and defend herself and others. She used this skill to her advantage when stunning and disarming Augustus Rookwood and Draco Malfoy during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, allowing her to escape from the Death Eaters and return to her family and friends. *'Duelling': For several years, while Robyn was a quick thinker, she did not perform well in duels, simply because she found them arbitrary and predictable, and her arrogance came to her disadvantage, where she was defeated several times. However, when she began fighting out in the real world, against true foes who intended to harm her or her friends, Robyn proved an exceptionally talented dueller. She easily fought off several Death Eaters during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and even managed to kill a few during the Battle of Hogwarts. Her duelling style was mostly on the defensive, but could easily protect herself while manipulating other things around her to take out her opponents. *'Potions': Potions was considered to be Robyn's greatest subject. She easily mastered Potions, and could quickly concoct poisons and potions, even developing her own that she used against her opponents in battles. She even rivaled Professor Snape in her abilities in Potions, which greatly angered Snape, and Robyn quickly became one of the most disliked children in his class. Even so, Robyn received an Oustanding on her Potions O.W.L., and went on to take the N.E.W.T.-level course in 1994, along with only five other students in her year. She went on to develop potions for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products after she graduated from Hogwarts, and made several healing potions to help those wounded in the Battle of Hogwarts. *'Apparition': While Robyn struggled to master Apparition, and failed her licence test the first time, she did pass the second time she took the test, and afterwards used it as her primary form of transportation, though she occasionally splinched herself. *'Spell-making': Robyn developed a passion of spell creation when creating jinxes and charms for the Weasley twins and their pranks. She wasn't a master, and only made small spells, but enjoyed spell-making nonetheless, continuing to do so during her time at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. *'Charms': Robyn was adept in her abilities in Charms class, earning an Outstanding on her O.W.L., going on to take the N.E.W.T.-level course in 1994. She learned and enhanced her abilities in this course, and by the time she graduated, she had mastered several charms, including the Levitating Charm, Wand-Lighting Charm, Confundus Charm, and she could even conjure a corporeal Patronus in her seventh year, taking the form of a red fox. She assisted Fred and George Weasley in their conjuration of the Portable Swamp during their getaway. *'Defense Against the Dark Arts': Most of her abilities in Defense Against the Dark Arts were developed either under the teaching of Professor Remus Lupin or during her time in Dumbledore's Army during her seventh year, learning and mastering the Stunning Spell and the Disarming Spell, among others. This greatly helped her skills in battle, and she remembers her training in Dumbledore's Army during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, which greatly helped her defend herself against several Death Eaters. *'Care of Magical Creatures': Robyn received an Exceeds Expectations on her O.W.L.s and went on to take the N.E.W.T-level course in 1994. Possessions : Robyn's oversized red jumper was one of her prized possessions. She'd had since her first year at Hogwarts, and it was magically enchanted to always be far too big on her. She always wore it, and it was the one thing that helped her stand out in a crowd. During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, it was what Amber recognized to realize that Robyn had "betrayed" them.*'Wand': Robyn purchased her wand at the age of eleven at Ollivander's Wand Shop in 1989. It was made of yew wood, which values strength and power. It was 13.5" in length, and contained a dragon heartstring core, which allowed Robyn to perform spells with even more power and ability. The wand has never broken, but it was taken from her for a few months when she was captured by Death Eaters in 1996.' ' *'Weasley jumpers': Since her first year at Hogwarts, after Fred and George sent home a letter detailing the meeting and bonding of their new friend, Mrs. Weasley began sending Christmas jumpers to Robyn, initialed with the letter R, similar to Ron's. In her sixth year, Fred Weasley gave Robyn his sweater, maroon with a golden F, from fifth year, as he had already grown out of it, though it was still quite large on Robyn. *'Prank and joke items': Because she worked with Fred and George Weasley on their endless joke shop supply, Robyn carried several Zonko's Joke Shop products that she and the twins used for both development of their own ideas and for use in their pranks. *'Dress robes': When Robyn attended the Yule Ball for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, she wore a floor-length, silky scarlet gown that complimented her hair and eyes. While she doesn't typically like dresses, she did admit that it felt "comfortable, like a soft blanket." Robyn also wore a powder blue, shorter gown to Bill and Fleur's wedding, and black gowns to Dumbledore's, Lisa's, and Fred's funerals. *'Marauder's Map': Along with Fred and George Weasley, Robyn stole the Marauder's Map from Argus Filch's office in her first year. They later learned how to open and close the Map while experimenting in the sixth floor bathroom, where they frequently met to plan new pranks. In their fifth year, the three of them handed off the Marauder's Map to Harry Potter, unintentionally giving the map to one of the children of one of the very creators of the Map. *'Eira': Robyn's beloved companion, Eira, had been in her possession for nearly as long as she could remember. Jonathan and Janice Fray claimed they had given her to Robyn as a present when they first adopted her. Eira remained a loyal and faithful owl who loved Robyn dearly, and Robyn loved her just as much. Eira would put her own life on the risk for Robyn, and was the primary form of communication between members of the Order during the Second Wizarding War. She was injured several times during this, one time returning with half of her wing burned off from a hex shot at her. Being a magical owl, after she survived through the Second Wizarding War, she barely aged, and was still as agile and playful over fifteen years after the war was over. *'Pocket watch': After Albus Dumbledore's death on 30 June, 1997, he left his pocket watch with his great-great-niece, Robyn, which was given to her on 31 July, 1997 by Rufus Scrimgeour. It was used for telling time, like any pocket watch, but it had twelve hands, and moving planets instead of numbers. Robyn never went anywhere without it after it was given to her, as it was always there as a memory of her former Headmaster and uncle. *' Red jumper''' Relationships Family Amber Dumbledore Up until the end of Robyn's fifth year at Hogwarts, Robyn had no idea who her biological parents were. It wasn't until she overheard a conversation in the Three Broomsticks that Robyn learned of Amber's identity and possible parentage. This was confirmed at the end of her fifth year when Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Amber all confronted Robyn, telling her the truth about her parentage, Amber revealing herself to be Robyn's biological mother. This was further confirmed by Albus Dumbledore, who was aware of the events surrounding his great-nephew and his wife, who just so happened to be Amber. Amber was nothing but loving and caring, just as she belived a mother should be. After taking Robyn in after her fifth year, she made sure to look after closely. She believed that while leaving Robyn at an orphanage was the safest option for her, she deeply regrets the family that Robyn had to grow up in, and desperately tries to make up for that lost time in any way that she can. At first, Robyn was hesitant to trust Amber, as this was a person whom she had never met before, and all of a sudden had come in claiming to be her mother. Even so, she agreed to live with her instead of her adoptive parents, and though their relationship began very rocky, as the two of them, sharp and stubborn, often butted heads, they grew to be very close with each other, to the point where Robyn started calling her "Mom" and officially changed her name to Dumbledore after graduating in 1996. While Robyn was not quick to forgive anyone, she eventually did forgive Amber for giving her up to an orphanage, coming to understand the necessity of the situation her mother was in. She saw Amber as a role model, and while Amber was flawed, Robyn knew that she always tried to do the right thing in every situation she encountered. When Robyn was captured by Death Eaters, Amber was one of the few who fiercely believed that Robyn was not working for Voldemort, even though much of the information coming through to the Order pointed the evidence against Robyn's favor. It wasn't until the Battle of the Astronomy Tower where Amber saw Robyn with the Death Eaters that she was finally convinced that her daughter had turned against her, even though this was not the case. Amber was one of the first to forgive Robyn after she escaped from the Death Eaters, having known somehow that the incriminating evidence against Robyn was a set-up. Though she was furious for a short time, Amber did come to forgive Robyn, just as Robyn had done for her. They fought side-by-side during the Battle of Hogwarts and continued to remain very close after the Second Wizarding War was over. Janice and Jonathan Fray Robyn's relationship with her adoptive parents had always been rough. She never fully saw eye-to-eye with them, and frequently got into arguments with them. She was known to run away from them so often that she was accustomed to and familiar with the employees of the Knight Bus, using it as transportation to her friends' homes to escape her adoptive parents. After Robyn's fifth year, she moved in with her biological mother, Amber, and from then on rarely ever saw her adoptive parents. It wasn't until she was captured by Death Eaters did she the truly evil side of them. Janice and Jonathan themselves were Death Eaters, and had hoped that Robyn would grow up to join them once Voldemort returned. They were the ones behind her kidnapping, and it was from then on that Robyn harbored an intense hatred of her former guardians, and after the war was over and Janice and Jonathan arrested for their crimes, Robyn herself testified against them, ultimately sending them to Azkaban for their crimes of treason. Remus Lupin During Robyn's fifth year at Hogwarts, she befriended and studied under who she believed simply to be one of her professors, Remus Lupin. She was unaware of the fact that he was her uncle, the baby brother of her mother, Amber. During her time as his student, she excelled in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and came to fully trust him as a teacher. When it was revealed that Remus was good friends with then-assumed mass murderer, Sirius Black, Robyn considered it the "greatest betrayal she had ever felt." After Remus and Sirius explained themselves, showing proof that Sirius was innocent, Robyn couldn't help but believe them. After Robyn moved in with Amber, she began seeing Remus very often during the summers. The two of them grew to be very close, and he was surprised when Robyn was supportive of his lycanthropy, even offering to make him Wolfsbane Potion to help his condition. Remus, also being her godfather, became somewhat of a father figure for Robyn, giving her advice on all matters of topics. They came to trust each other wholely. Robyn helped Remus during his confusion concerning his relationship with Nymphadora Tonks, and while giving him a harsh talking-to when he ran away from Tonks when she gave birth to their son, Teddy Lupin, she provided much-needed advice for him, ultimately leading him to return to his wife and newborn child. Robyn was absolutely devastated when Remus was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. She never fully recovered from his death, and considered it one of her worst regrets that she couldn't do more to save him. Friends Fred Weasley Fred Weasley and Robyn were, essentially, soul mates. They met each other at the age of eleven when they were both Sorted into Gryffindor House, and they quickly became fast and fierce friends. Robyn assisted with the thieving of the Marauder's Map along with Fred and his twin brother George in their first year, and helped in learning how to unlock it. Between their first and fourth years, they became nearly inseparable. Over the summer between their fourth and fifth years, Fred dated a Hufflepuff girl in their year, Jacinda Bradley. Robyn, at this point harboring unrecognized feelings for Fred, greatly disliked Jackie, and when it was announced that Fred was not keeping his relationship with Jackie to just a summer fling, and decided to continue dating her into their fifth year, Robyn withdrew from Fred, putting a strain on their relationship. At the beginning of their sixth year, though, Fred broke up with Jackie, repairing his relationship with Robyn. They even attended the Quidditch World Cup together, along with the rest of the Weasley clan. Robyn still held feelings for Fred, though, and was finally beginning to come to terms with them. She was deeply hurt when Fred asked Angelina Johnson to be his date to the Yule Ball, and withdrew from him again. At the Yule Ball, when Fred confronted Robyn about her distance, she confessed her feelings for him, catching him entirely by surprise. With Robyn's feelings open and in the air, the drama between them subsided, and they continued to be strong friends during their final year at Hogwarts, though things seemed to have changed. While they both were a part of Dumbledore's Army, they encouraged each other and practiced on each other, and they grew impossibly close. George frequently made fun of the two, telling them to "get a room" on more than one occasion. The day they practiced conjuring Patronuses, Fred very easily conjured the corporeal form of his Patronus, a golden retriever, though it took Robyn several tries to even manage to get a non-corporeal one to form. With his encouragement, she finally was able to conjure her corporeal Patronus in the form of a red fox, and in their excitement, Fred kissed Robyn. They didn't talk about the kiss until the next fall, when Robyn moved into the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with the twins. It was during this discussion that they finally began dating, though Fred proved to be a particularly protective boyfriend with all of the danger of the war. When George's girlfriend, Lisa Potter, was kidnapped by Death Eaters, this protective nature became impossibly stifling, though when Robyn was eventually kidnapped herself, she admitted to herself that while overprotective, Fred had the right idea. She was captured because she had defied the safety precuations set up for her. Fred refused to believe Robyn had betrayed him until he saw her at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower with the other Death Eaters; from there, it tooks months for him to forgive Robyn once she escaped. It wasn't until Christmas that he fully forgave her, asking her to marry him. There, she began to co-host Potterwatch along with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, and eventually staged a rescue mission for Flynn, Rose, and Lisa, where Robyn discovered Lisa had been killed while in captivity. The news devastated Fred, and he promised he would never let anything happen to Robyn. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred promised Robyn that as soon as the war was won, they would marry, that he couldn't wait any longer, and that he never wanted to lose her. Unfortunately, not long after that, Fred died in the battle when a wall exploded. Robyn never recovered from his death, and never married anyone else. George Weasley Robyn met George Weasley when they were merely first years, both Sorted into Gryffindor House. They quickly became fast friends, and worked together on pranks throughout their years at Hogwarts. George and Robyn were the more tactical of the group, keeping the more reckless ones of the bunch, namely Fred and Flynn Black, under control Category:Wizards Category:Gryffindors Category:Females Category:Dumbledore family